


Don't Stop Running

by cherryhyuks



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhyuks/pseuds/cherryhyuks
Summary: Doctor Who AU.Hyungwon as The Doctor. The fic takes place right after the Gallifrey War (1st season of New Doctor Who). Wonho is a teacher in a local daycare, but everything changes one day when Cybermen attack the shopping mall.Other members might appear as characters!





	Don't Stop Running

Run. Run. Run.  
His whole life has turned into running at this point.  
Running away from monsters, running away from loneliness, running away from sadness...  
It was just a normal thing for him.  
Even now, he was running away from a fire with a boy he met a few minutes ago.  
He jumped into his beloved TARDIS, and the boy followed him.  
"What...what is this place?!" He asked in disbilief. Truly it was hard to believe that the police box he got into turned out to be...this.  
"This place? TARDIS. This is TARDIS. But you won't understand anyways," the tall man answered.  
"Who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are safe and now I'm going to take you home."  
"Really? You saved me from a fire, destroyed some weird-looking robots and you're telling me to go?"  
"Yes, I am. Don't you have a family that is worried about you? A partner? You probably do. So now I'm taking you-"  
"I don't," the boy interrupted, "I don't have a family. I'm completely alone."  
"So....we have something in common don't we huh," the taller man said, "fine, I'll answer you. I'm The Doctor."  
"The Doctor? That's your name? I knew those MARVEL comics were popular with kids but wow-"  
"No, no, not MARVEL. It's my name."  
"Okay then...Doctor. What is this place?"  
"TARDIS. Bigger on the inside. A spaceship. Travels in time and space! Any other questions?"


End file.
